MADKO'S DEATH BATTLE!
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: Time for a Death battle between various characters!
1. Introductions

"-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" ***Crash***

"Oh, oh my ass." Madko says. (Imagine him in Ask us attire)

He pops his back and regrets it.

"Oooohoooohooh! Fight throught the pain Ota, fight throught the pain." He says as he heals.

He grabs his cane and uses that as a crutch while he does.

He looks around and notices a screen in front of him. Infact he immediatly notices the giant pile of Beer cans in on corner with shotguns and more beer.

"Oh shit."

It was just then two people came in. One was lanky and was dressed like a scientist with white hair and had a robotic arm while the other was fatter, looked like a redneck, and had a shotgun for a leg.

They stared for a while until the final bone popped in Madko's back making him exclaim in pain.

"Ugh, who the hell are you?" The redneck asks.

"Ah, Madko Ota Sanchez, Documenter of the Multiverse and Scientist extrodinair. God that hurt."

"Oh, I'm Wizard and this is Boomstick. Call me Wiz." Wiz explains.

"Nice to meet you. Though i would've preffered a more professional approach." Madko explains. He shakes Wiz's hand and Boomstick's.

"But i did come here for a reason. I wanna host a little side show with your help." Madko explains.

"In return you get to see more versions of the Multiverse with my help."

They look to each other and grin.

"Alright? What do you have in mind?" Boomstick asks.

Madko grins as the camera fades to black.

(RWBY Saga Universe)

"Hey Mason, you got a letter in the mail." Gwain says.

"Really?" Mason asks. He grabs it and opens it with his tail to grab a note out.

"Dear Mason of the Universe RWBY Saga. You have been invited to a tournament of Power, Skill, and Glory. If you wish to hear more then please add a Check mark to the check box labeled yes. If not. Burn this letter. You are allowed to bring two companions with as well." He read.

"You know what. Fuck it." He said. He used a marker end on his tail to say yes.

The note glowed as Agni and Deva floated upwards with Mason and in a flash of light were gone. The note expanded into a magic mirror door and showed a room the others were grabbed into.

The mirror door shattered and time paused.

(Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse. Mid journey in RWBY)

Izuku was peacefully walking with his gang letting his vehicle regain energy.

A lone Beowolf tried to rush them but was stopped by a unknown force as Madko possessed it when it was about to bite Ruby. She tried to kill it it but failed as it just sat down and began to petrify.

"Izuku Midoriya. You are chosen to represent your travels." It spoke before crumbling into dust that flew in a twister and revealed a Mirror. It was silver and had a custon border of two Robotic arms on the longer sides and a pair of shotguns on the bottom. On top was the letters DB on a banner.

The arms holding it up.

The mirror surface rippled as thin tendrils wrapped around the gang and they were pulled in. Time around them stopped as the mirror shattered.

(Modbreaker)

Mason yawns as he explores his ships corridors. He places a dimensional Door for a new Room in but the door was tall as four blocks and 2 blocks wide.

He opens it to see a portal mist and the faint ouline of a blank room behind it. He was about to shut it when he gets pulled in by a tentacle.

Various portals grab the others as well as time pauses.

(Death Battle)

Mason (Modbreaker) groans as he sees that he is in a room with less cubical shapes and shit.

"What the hell?" He asks before the window upfront shows an Arena.

Two more room podiums are by the west and south side while the north side held three people in it. Madko, Wiz, and Boomstick.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE MULTIVERSAL DEATH BATTLE TOURNAMENT!" Madko announces.

"Here we get to test those who have adventured for a good while and gained enough experience to win atleast a single match." Wiz adds.

"And since we can count deaths as a win. Anyone who dies get reincarnated." Boomstick finishes.

"The hell man! Why'd you kidnap us!"

"Wait what? Didn't you get invitations?" Madko asks.

Wiz and Boomstick for some reason innocently whistle.

Madko slaps his own face.

"You two had one job." He says before conking their heads.

"Anyway. Yes you all will fight as this is a chance for you to gain new items and stuff to help you on your journey." Madko explains.

He then turns to the camera.

"Hope you enjoy."


	2. Izuku VS Trevor

The camera opens to madko smiling at the camera.

"Hello one and all to Madko's Death Battle Royale. With me here are Wiz and Boomstick of a popular internet show you may know about. Death Battle. These two are here to help me with host this lovely event as they are familiar with this concept of Fight before." Madko announces.

"I must state the rules first as to prevent confusion. All battles must end in Death. Reincarnation into the booth is allowed but you are considered dead if you do." Madko starts.

"Rule two. All personality traits relating to the act of murder are null and void when in the ring to ensure a fair fight." Wiz continues.

"And unless specifically stated no outside help allowed. But if you watched the Events of Ask Us you should know that they have the gifts you've given them. So head there to add more shit or something." Boomstick finishes.

Madko nods before snapping his fingers.

"Now. Lets begin with a a mock battle between Izuku, Hero of the Multiverse and my freind Trevor Tremors of The Vault Huntsman: The Unchained." Madko says. On the arena below a simulated city environment is seen.

Izuku is engulfed in mist and was seen standing at the edge of the city. He can't remember how he got there though. Just that he was to apprehend a man.

Trevor meanwhile was holding A man and gunpoint demanding he gets bacon.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Izuku yells.

Trevor kills the man and fires Slammer at Izuku.

Izuku uses his Rotaition to spin with each shot. He touches a glass window and it morphs into a spike that is thrown at Trevor. Black tendrils following it.

Trevor shoots it before rolling away from the tendrils that recoilied back.

Izuku activates full Cowling and Fire spreads around his hair and limbs.

Green leaves are left in his wake as he runs towards Trevor.

Trevor just smirks and engages Blade.

He readies himself but almost gets hit by a massive wave of glaives being thrown at him.

The glaives where from izuku who was spinning his torso and keeping his legs and head steady.

Trevor blocks them but a few nick his body.

He lets his chain tail out as glyphs appear around Izuku.

Izuku stops to look arounsld him. Noticing Rense in one of many glyphs while spiked balls on chains ready themselves.

'Parallel glyphs. One open, one full.' He thinks before Trevor engages him.

They lock blades with Izuku holding a Glass broadsword and Trevor Using Blade.

The Blade Cuts through the toughened glass sword but it holds.

Izuku uses his quirk to change his feet into rockets and kicks Trevor in the face. He launches back into the air and flies in the air.

Trevor grabs Ol'Painful and lets it shoot in the air. Lasers of various colors fly out as Izuku ducks and weaves through them.

One red laser hits him and he is set on fire.

He screams and runs out to a pond and dives in.

Steam rises as Trevor grabs a sniper with Radiation on it and engages Zer0's ability. He shoots at Izuku who uses One For All to launch out the water. He flicks his fingers and flys extremely fast with his rocket feet into a building empty of anything.

Trevor swears and summons a Rocket launcher.

He jumps up and shoots the ground beneath him and launches himself into the same building. Grabbing King's Call and Queen's Call.

He checks them and they show that they are Electric and Corrosive.

He grins and begins firing of at Izuku. He uses his quirks to dodge the gunfire and luckily gets to a pane of glass and uses that to block the bullets. He toughens the sheild and uses the surrounding glass to gather into the sheild that surrounds Izuku.

They gather into a sword and Izuku rushes in. Gaining a few strikes in and slashing Trevor's chest.

He flicks him back and he gets launched out the building.

Trevor uses Klaw to stop himself from falling over.

Izuku uses Black whip to grab him and begins throwing him into walls and floors on the street below.

Trevor uses Saw to cut the whips and Izuku grunts in pain.

"Shit!" He says before Trevor rushes him. He barely engages reinforcment before Trevor Combo style fights him with the BSK. Izuku screams in pain as Trevor slashes him deeply. But luckily his body doesn't get too badly injured. Trevor punches him hard when his Hardlight disengages and begins wailing on him.

Izuku fights back with some martial arts of his own and uses a glaive to cut off Trevor's living arm.

Izuku headbutts him and throws the glaive at Trevor. It hits him in the chest and Izuku yanks it out tearing Trevor's robotic arm off.

Izuku jumps back and channels his powers through his Glaive. It ignites with Black flames and Izuku readies his stance. He rotates three times before letting the glaive go and letting it Decapitate and incinerate Tremors.

Trevor's watch digistructs on Izuku's Wrist and they heal and disappear in black mist.

"Whoahohoh! The hero won again!" Boomstick says.

"That's right. Due to Izuku's many quirks that are able to give minor shapeshifting like the Quirk Rotation and the ability to manipulate glass was able to keep Trevor on his toes."

"Not to mention the technocyte virus was able to let him produce many Glaives from his hands and his rocket limbs quirk gave him the speed advantage." Boomstick mentions.

"Exactly. But aside from speed Izuku trumps Trevor in strength thanks to One for All. And his Reinforcement semblance was able to tank the Hardlight blades from Trevor's BSK. This may not have fully worked but it was able to prevent a gruesome death by those weapons." Wiz adds.

"But he sorely lacks in range due to the fact that he doesn't carry guns and the Glaive is most likely his only ranged attack aside from his flicks." Boomstick counters.

"Though Trevor did have more ranged attacks with the Guns he owns like the King's Call, Queen's Call, Ol'Painful, and the Slammer. He also has a robotic arm able to fire Lasers from the Palm or shoot grenades like a grenade launcher. And destructive potential was astounding with his TORQUE rocket Launcher and Bonus Package grenades. When tweaked they can lead to about 58 kilos of TNT." Wiz argues.

"All in all, this was a Dinomight, Techno-fight." Boomstick finishes. "The winner of the first round Is Izuku Midoriya. Hero of the Multiverse." Wiz says.

(Break)


End file.
